


Now you feel free you gotta lose control

by gloss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgy Ships Are For Orgies, Quintuple Drabble, Sloppy Makeouts, Spitefic, Treat, blame ffa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: "So why—" Tony stops, adjusts his erection, and tries again. "So why isn'tmydick getting any love? What the hell kind of orgy is this?"





	Now you feel free you gotta lose control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).

> title from Tom Jones, Welsh Superstar: [Resurrection Shuffle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jrwpe2iaB-s).

Peter's squirmy. More than usual, that is, so...quite a bit. His cheeks are pink, his pupils blown, and he's practically _bouncing_ on Tony's lap.

"Mr. Stark! This feels amazing! Do you feel good? I feel really good, like, like. _Out of this world_!"

Behind him, Barnes laughs, low in his throat.

"Listen, kid, you don't have to—" Tony stops short, gasping a little, when Peter twists around and kisses Barnes. "Okay. This is happening."

On Tony's other side, Loki runs teasing fingertips up and down Tony's bare thigh. Light as sighs, then a sharp pinch. "Lovely tableau, isn't it?"

He's not wrong. For once, in fact, he's very right. Peter's all long lines and urgent motion, while Barnes is stockier, more deliberate but every bit as enthusiastic.

"How do I know you're not in our heads right now?" Tony asks. He can't tear his eyes away at first. It takes everything he has to turn.

Loki shrugs elegantly and smiles Enigmatic Smirk #8257. Before he can reply, however, Thor pulls his mouth off Loki's cock and says, breathlessly, "He isn't."

Down on hands and knees, hair darkened with sweat, Thor is getting thoroughly ridden by Killmonger. Tony swallows, reaching blindly to grab Peter's hand, as he locks eyes on Killmonger. He looks _serene_, splendid, and every snap of his hips scrapes up another happy groan from Thor.

"This _is_ an orgy ship," Loki murmurs as he cups the back of Thor's head and thrusts up into his waiting mouth. "These things have a way of working out."

Peter's hand flutters and flexes in Tony's grip.

"So why—" Tony stops, adjusts his erection, and tries again. "So why isn't _my_ dick getting any love? What the hell kind of orgy is this?"

Something flashes, moves so quickly he can't track it. There's Barnes, depositing Peter in Tony's lap; he winks as Peter sighs and loops his arms around Tony's neck. 

"Shove off, big guy," Barnes tells Thor, who's trembling and whimpering as Killmonger strokes deep and hard inside him. He gets Loki turned around, draped against Tony's side, to touch Loki's ass with his metal hand, work him open and gasping.

Peter's dick rubs against Tony's navel. Their kiss deepens, the kid melts and twines, pressing his ass back to Tony's hands even as he fucks forward.

Killmonger and Thor wrestle and jostle, get Thor on his back and knees bent, Killmonger kneeling over him. "Please," Thor says and spreads his legs further. "My dear friend."

Killmonger rolls his eyes as he shifts downward, taking Thor inside fraction by fraction. Thor's enormous hands rove over Killmonger's chest and hips until he says, voice breaking, "_Now_, please."

With a grin and hunch of his torso, Killmonger pushes down, taking it all.

"Fuck," Tony says. Peter's wriggling just right for Tony's dick to ride his crack, and Barnes is getting noises out of Loki that might as well be Coltrane, and somewhere out there, someone owes the Grandmaster a huge thank-you.


End file.
